Movie Night
by MercyUntold
Summary: All night movie binges with your best bro can lead to some interesting stories to not tell your friends at work. But then again, maybe their into hearing the details.


**Disclaimer: **no money was made in the writing of this fic.

**warning (A.N.)**: Boy love, bare back smut. **UNEDITED! **_I hate this one, I think it's shit so-_

This is yet another birthday gift for a very special person. Again I failed to get it up in time but I hope it is still worth the wait. Almost a year old PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

_**Movie Night. **_

There was a stillness in the way Wally was watching Dick that send pangs down his chest. They had been laying like this for hours, just letting the movies play not really caring what was showing any more in the all night marathon. It has started with a shared blanket and a split bowl of popcorn, and had grown to this. Dick felt nestled, protected under Wally's arm, pressed to his chest but every noise he heard had him on edge. As if any second this near perfect moment would be shattered by some one coming in. But they were alone. This wasn't the cave, or even the manor. It was Dick's own apartment and he was curled up in his best friends arm as if it was the only place in the world he wanted to be, and it was. He wasn't sure when it had started but over time the feeling had grown to a catastrophic wave of realizations, that Wally West was beautiful and Dick was falling for him.

Seconds seem to drag out for years as Dick just blinked up into those deep green eyes that held him. How long had Wally been watching him before he caught him? And why wasn't he looking away? The acrobat felt like he knew this place, knew this moment but how could he? Never in his life had he been so terrified to move. He felt frail and shocked, as if any sound that left his or Wally's mouth was sure to shatter him into a thousand pieces. But Wally held his gaze, slowly blinking every now and again. The speedster didn't seem rushed, or frantic. He held the air of perfect control and it was unsettling.

Dick tried to smile, trying to break the air that felt crushing but his mouth didn't follow orders. Instead of a smile his lips parted faintly, just at the very center while the rest of his lips seemed stuck together leaving a small gap between the swell of his lower lip and the peak of his upper but it was enough. That glass like gaze shattered as Wally's eyes fell to Dick's lips and he found it was more unnerving than the eye contact had been. Dick was suddenly wishing to have that stare back again as heat washed up his neck at how hard Wally was just simply looking at his mouth.

The movie broke for a commercial and the sound of an overly passionate man filled the room as he went on about used cars, and the only thing that moved was Wally's fingers. When had they slipped under Dick's shirt, and why hadn't he noticed until now as they traced mindless patterns on his skin? Slowly Wally let his eyes drift back up to meet the others and Grayson could almost feel the air spark around him. His mouth suddenly very dry and his throat thick with a familiar need when at last his voice broke free.

"Wally?"

It was a hushed tone, faint as if meant for a mouse and not the twenty something year old man under him. The loudest part of the tone had struck at the 'a' in his name giving it a hint of a whine making the name sound more like a desperate beg than a question.

"Yeah Dick?"

The other's voice was smooth as it rained down over the smaller male. A hearty whisper that didn't match the awakeness in his eyes. It sent chills down his spine and forced his eyes to flutter, unsure if he really needed to blink or not. The response left Dick open, but he had no idea what he'd wanted to say, having lost the train of thought when the other spoke. But Wally didn't need words. He hadn't needed them all night, as he moved each step carefully so to keep his plans from Dick until it was too late for him to back out. His thin fingers spread out over Dick's back and pressed down until his hand was flat against the heat of his flesh, the arch of his shoulders caving until, at last his head tilted. It was a subtle tilt, but enough of one that his mouth melted perfectly against Dick's still faintly parted lips.

The ex Robin's eyes widened at the contact, shock swelling before dying away to let his heart hammer out of control. His own head tilting as he let his lips part more, finding Wally's lower lip and sucking it. This was the first thing he wanted and the last he'd expected for tonight. But for once he wouldn't stand in his own way, he would just enjoy the action as Wally let his tongue slip free to seek salvation. Dick's body felt heavy, his fingers ghosting up over the thin fabric of his best friend's red shirt to find his skin, to curl around his neck and hold that beauty closer. But Wally wasn't looking for gentle, he knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to wait for it any more. He'd sat though three really shitty movies to get this far and now that he was in control he was going to exploit this contact for all he could get. His knees parted, as his hand pushed on Dick's back forcing him from the side of the couch to center, between Wally's legs. The speedster's hands moved to hold those thin hips as his tongue took lead in the kiss, over powering yet delicate enough not to suffocate the other.

Dick, let himself be pushed around, let the other have the power he was seeking and moved against him as was demanded. His skin humming and alive with pleasure at the feeling of having Wally take control so fast. It was like they'd gone zero to sixty and the only thing he had to ground himself was the pressure of those long, thin hands on his hips, sinking back further to grip his ass. Dick felt drunk, dizzy and lost in the kiss as a moan leaked free. Wally's hands pulling at his ass as the kiss grew more heated. Without though the acrobat was moving his legs, straddling the speedster, sitting higher on his torso and linking his arms around his neck. Their mouths working each other filling the room with sloppy wet sounds that washed out the television. Was this what he'd wanted all along, when he'd called out Wally's name, or when he'd invited him over in the first place? Was this what Wally had wanted when he agreed?

The speedster was the first to break the kiss; his head dropping back as he gasped for a solid breath. His cheeks flushed deep causing the dark freckles on his pale skin to fade slightly. But his hands never paused, as they kneaded and groped at Dick moving from his ass to his hips and high on the small of his back as if he couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to touch him. Dick shifted to sit down on the man under him, still straddling him he pressed his body down against the swell the speedster had going from pure arousal. His hands moved to rest on Wally's shoulders as he looked down at him, his chest rising and falling with lack of breath a smile staining his mouth.

Neither of them spoke, even when Dick pushed Wally's shirt up over his chest and peppered the slender toned muscles with kisses causing the red head to melt helplessly against the couch under him, his eyes rolling back and shutting as the heat of Dick's tongue found and teased his left nipple before he pulled back to remove the shirt fully. Dick was grinning in that impish way and Wally could feel his blood thinning, rushing faster to the lower part of his body and swelling his flesh more. How many times had he dreamed of that smile? Of that mouth working it's magic on him like it had so many times before, the way Dick could charm a rabbit out of a hat with that damn smile alone. He couldn't think. Acting in urge alone he shoved their mouths together again, groaning as he felt Dick chuckle and comply. He was sure a smile, hell a laugh shouldn't be a turn on but this was Richard Grayson he was dealing with. He would just have to get over the fact that he wanted to hear that laugh grow hoarse and raspy. That Wally wanted to taint that childlike charm that he had even at his age because no man should still be so damn innocent with all the shit they'd seen and done. But Wally knew this wasn't going to be like that. Dick was far from unstained; though the way he was blushing the speedster was more prone to letting himself forget.

That was until Dick sat back and pulled his own shirt off and moved to the fly of the red head's jeans. Wally was stunned, left watching those skilled fingers pop the button and pull the zipper all in one movement before that dark mane of hair ducked down. As the younger hero kissed lower down on Wally's chest inching closer and closer to his torso. The speedster watched as Dick bent himself lower and lower amazed at how far down he could reach before he reluctantly had to move his body away to achieve his goal. Pulling Wally's pants down, his briefs captive inside them Dick lavished the skin as he exposed it. Kissing along those harsh hip bones, nestling his mouth along the cuts and valleys of the speedsters well toned lower torso.

A sigh leaked from the red head's lips as he shifted to comply with the demand to be naked, finding himself grateful Dick had a plush couch. His hands struggled to find something to hold on to, drifting from Dick's shoulders and arms to the sides of his face and top of his head. Wally was pulsing with life, his heart skipping beats even at the record-breaking speed it was reaching. His eyes half lidded with lust stayed glued to the man before him. Watching himself be worked over with that slick tongue and those full lips. A gasp swelled and left him in a low moan as he watched the other male move to kiss lower and lower until his hand swept up along the young speedster's cock and caressingly shift it to press against his lips. Easing his mouth down in a loving show of need before his hand glide up over the heated member pumping him in a steady pace.

Wally's fingers curled and pulled Dick up to crush their mouths together causing another damn laugh to echo in the other's throat. Wally's head spun at the throaty sound as Dick broke the kiss to move his mouth back down. His tongue catching the underside of Wally's cock and pulling a low slow moan from him.

"D-amnit Dick. Don't tease." It was a husky demand but an honest one at that. The red head wasn't sure he could handle it and that infectious smile at the same time. He was already pulsing and fighting back vibrations. But Dick just nodded and set to work, his mouth easing along the head as he prodded the slit with his tongue. His eyes cast up to watch the man he was pleasing as he moved to let the head press into his cheek. Wally was breathless. Watching how slowly and perfectly Dick worked. His fingers struggled to find a grip, a steady hold on the younger as he worked. His eyes half lidded as his breath left him in gasping waves.

His chest felt tight as he tried to keep still, to let Dick work him at his own pace but the pulsing was growing stronger. His long thin fingers moved to hold his base, trying to coax his body to calm but all it did was serve as better ground for Dick's hungry mouth. His head pushed down further and Wally let out a heated moan. He could fell himself pressing against the back of Dick's throat and his hold broke. His skin warmed as his body pulsed to live, a faint vibration easing over his body as he lay at Dick's mercy.

Dick let out a smooth moan and moved off with a sticky pop of his mouth. His pupils blown with lust he watched the red head as he moved his toned legs to straddle Wally. Sitting high enough that his swollen member was pressing against him. "Feel good?" His voice was sexed and low causing Wally to shiver. Dick's fingers playing with his cock still letting it tap against his still clothed ass while his mouth worked along the speedsters jaw line.

Wally couldn't take it any more. His body was alive and on fire with need as Dick pulled his length back and let it slap against his ass again. Wally needed contact. Pulling at Dick's pants Wally pushed the other down against the couch long enough to get them off before the acrobat was on him again, pinning his body under his and slipping his tongue into Wally's mouth as if that was where it belonged. Clothed in only his black briefs Dick pinned Wally down to suck at his cock again, slicking it down more before setting his body back where it was so Wally was again, rested against his backside. That pulsing vibration hitting low at his spine.

But Wally still wasn't pleased, he still wasn't where he wanted to be, his fingers curling around the waistband pulled it down to expose just the younger male's ass. Dick seemed to like where this was headed and pressed back into Wally, nearly sitting on him as the kiss continued to grow heavier with need.

"Wally- please…" His voice was soft, like the whisper he'd done before, near a whine that caused a pulse of pleasure through his body. Quickly slicking his fingers he let them dip down over that toned ass and along the thin trail to that puckered hole. He could feel his best friend wiggling back some, trying to open himself up to ease the effort but with how heavy they were still kissing Dick couldn't think. The young speedster eased his finger in to the second knuckle and just let the vibration go. Causing Richard's mouth to part open in a thick gasp. His eyes were unfocused before they rolled back in his skull. They weren't children but that didn't mean they had to be stupid. Wally took his time easing his fingers in and out building Dick up to the sweet stinging friction until it was nothing more than a shudder of pleasure.

"Wally- fuck. Please, I'm ready- I want you."

His eyes went a little wider than he wanted.

"Give- give me a sec I've got a-" But Dick didn't care, not now. He let out a small frustrated sigh and slipped from Wally's fingers. Moving his hand down he supported Wally's dick, and without hesitation eased himself down over the head. His eyes shut and his teeth grit but he relaxed himself and pushed down. Wally's moans helping to ease the burn with thoughts of pleasure. Dick pushed as far as he could and relaxed, his head resting on Wally's chest his breath rolling over his new found lover's skin.

"I-I've got you Dick." His fingers threaded through that thick black hair, as he held his body close. Trying to ease the burn of rushing into the position they were now. Wally, picked his back up off the arm couch and moved to rest against the back, so he was sitting up right and held Dick against his chest letting a low vibration ease over his hips. He felt his partner's legs shift on either side of his lap and he lifted his head to press kisses under his jaw. Slowly he began to move. Bouncing his hips up against the red head's torso Dick took control back as his kisses grew more heated enjoying the noises he was pulling from Wally. Knowing he was causing him this pleasure was enough to ease the embarrassment and push him to move faster.

Wally could hardly keep still, his mind reeling with hunger like he'd never known as his skin buzzed with life. "F-fuck Dick… I-" But he couldn't find the words. Those deep blue eyes, half lidded rose up to lock with Wally's own and shut his mind down. Watching those parted lips, gasping silently with pleasure at the feeling of having someone inside him Wally couldn't find a single thought other than the need to make those noises erupt loud and clear from this peaceful lover he'd found himself. His hips snapped up into the down ward movement of Dick's his vibration picking up speed as he set a faster rhythm for them. The pads of his fingers spread wide over those slender hips pushing them down in pace his own breathing picking up speed.

"Ah-hah W-Wally" The feeling of raw flesh swelling around him was enough to put the speedster in a tizzy but damn it if the sounds Dick was making weren't pushing him on. With a sudden pulse Wally had them moved to the floor, the speedster's grip on those well trained acrobatic hips was firm, pulling them up higher than Dick's head though it was pressed flat to the floor. The red head liked this view too much to let it go to waste and eased his way back in, rolling his hips hard against that toned ass his knees pushing into the carpet for leverage to stay in control as Dick squirmed with need under him. He watched those trained fingers curl and grip the floor but Wally couldn't keep himself up leaning down he pushed his new found lover down into the floor harder and let his speed take over. His skin pulsed to life with a full hum that filled the room with desperate cries from that husky tone Dick had fallen into. Bucking up and back needing more the once Robin was a helpless mess as he tipped and crashed over his edge cumming into his rug and let out a startled broken cry. "Wallace- please, I need it- please. Fuck-" The tones of the last word hung in the air as he moaned out. It was enough, leaving the older a gasping bucking mess his own orgasm filling Dick in hot waves before he crashed over him breathless.

Seconds passed and the two lay helpless with each other, Wally not having moved from his come down still pinning Dick to the sticky stain he'd left in the rug. "Wal- can you just… move half an- inch?" As he spoke Dick wiggled, trying to get free from the shockingly crushing weight of the skinny man on him.

"Can't Dick… too hungry… can't go…on…" And he relaxed further, point-fully trapping the other under him. After a heart beat of two of Dick still wiggling he moved up to at least let him roll over.

"West would you be so kind as to get- off?" He felt the shove again but didn't budge.

"No- I." His face was flushed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wanna ask you something…"

"Right now? Fine- shoot."

"This- isn't a one time deal right?" It came out a rather sped up shout but Dick seemed to understand and with a soft hand he pulled Wally down into a deep kiss, lacing their tongues in an all too familiar tangle before whispering against those pouty lips.

"Hey Wally- did you wanna crash here tonight?"


End file.
